


Stay the night

by Imfuckingspock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfuckingspock/pseuds/Imfuckingspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Would you mind if I kiss you, Captain?</p><p> Jim was not expecting that question and actually choked on his own tongue trying to let sink in what he just heard from Spock. But yes, maybe this was the opportunity to check if this was what he wanted, and besides, he always found Spock’s pointy ears very charming.</p><p> -Well yes… come here…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Yvie](http://yvieinsane.tumblr.com/) for being an adorable babe and an amazing beta.  
> It's my first one in a long time so don't be mean.

It has been a few weeks since the incident at the bridge where they ended up kissing. There was a rumor going on that two male crew members were having an affair and Spock got curious about it. Was a late shift at the Enterprise and Kirk and Spock were alone at the bridge.

\----

 -I don’t see the point, Captain. Why would two males have intercourse if the meaning of it is to perpetuate the species?

 Spock was standing in front of the captain’s chair with his arms crossed behind his back, looking at Jim with a curious frown on his face. Jim wasn't paying any attention, emerged on thoughts about the some minor problems about the ship and crew. He didn't give a damn about who was fucking who, but when he realized what Spock just said, it caught his attention. His first reaction was to look up to the other’s face and smile, elevating one of his eyebrows while replying with a joyful voice:

 -For fun, Spock.

 Spock’s eyebrows frowned even deeper and he tilted his head to the side like a cat does while thinking and he stared at the Captain for what it seemed a minute before he opened his mouth again:

 -And how would that be any fun? Kirk was finding Spock’s curiosity about homosexuality very amusing, maybe he wasn't aware that it happens and well, it does sound very fun. The Captain was actually experiencing some new feelings towards some men in the crew, some urges to look just a second longer when he caught Bones changing his uniform at the medical bay after letting spit some medicine in it.

 -Well Spock, you know… you've probably kissed before… its fun to have someone’s lips against yours, and it probably wont make any difference if its a men or a woman kissing you as long as you want to kiss them, would be fun anyway. 

 The Vulcan continued to stare in silence at the Captain sitting on his chair for a few moments after saying it in quite a loud voice:

 -Would you mind if I kiss you, Captain?

 Jim was not expecting that question and actually choked on his on mouth trying to sink in what he just heard from Spock. But yes, maybe this was the opportunity to check if this is what he wanted, besides, he always found Spock’s pointy ears very charming.

 -Well yes… come here…

 Kirk hesitated a bit but stood up from his chair, Spock came closer and he touched his shoulders, looked at him from up close and realized Spock was quite taller them him, but the Vulcan leaned down and for Kirk’s surprise took his lips on a kiss before Jim could even close his eyes. So he did, feeling the warmness of the other’s mouth pressed tight against his. There was it, no tongue, no touching. Actually Spock’s hands remained still while Jim touched his shoulders and chin, trying to make the kiss last a little longer. Spock leaned back to end the kiss and they both glanced at each other for a while until the Vulcan spoke:

 -It’s indeed rather enjoyable, Captain, have a good night.

 And before Kirk could say anything the first officer left the bridge, leaving Jim alone in front of his chair. He watched as the other walked away and just fell on his chair, smirking and touching his lips that just a few seconds ago were against Spock’s. Jim needed a time to sink in all that just happened. He just kissed his first officer, was that it? What if people find out and start talking about it like they were doing about the other crew members that were fucking? Besides, Kirk was questioning himself, was he attracted to men now? That explains a lot, actually.

\----

 

 Kirk found himself in a common shift at the Enterprise a few weeks after that. He had realized, yes he was atracted to men, but not only men. Spock in special. Actually, that day wasnt quite common at all, Spock acted the same towards him after that night at the bridge, in fact he didnt even talked about that night and the way he left Jim standing there after the kiss and just pretended that it never happened. But today he was... different. He kept giving Jim those glances and Kirk couldn't keep a smile to himself noticing Spock checking him out. Maybe he had a chance of kissing him again, I mean... they kissed before 'cause Spock asked him too, and now that he's giving those looks... maybe he figured it out that he wanted to do that again and was just too logical to come to Jim and ask for more, instead, he kept looking at him, making the glance last longer and looking away with a smirk like a little girl everytime he notices Jim looking back at him.

 They probably spend good three hours like that, Jim was really enjoying playing this silly game with Spock without anyone else in the bridge noticing. It was getting late and Spock came closer to give some reports and Kirk couldn't keep himself from staring at the other's lips and how fast they moved while he was talking. He needed to kiss him again. He wasnt even paying atention to his voice and what Spock was saying.

 -Yes, yes Spock... 

 While Spock was still talking he just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him, stood up from his chair and kept pulling Spock while he made his way down the bridge through the corridor, saying with a loud voice for everyone in the bridge who was still working be able to hear him as he walked through the corridor down to Spock's chambers:

 -You're being unreasonable, Spock! There's no way these readings are right! You'll have to do those all over again!

 Spock didnt reply, he just kept looking at Jim with his frown face while he was screaming that lame excuse to take the first officer out of the bridge and everyone's else eyes. Kirk just kept going until they reached his chambers, he opened the door and pulled Spock in, which started talking just as soon as Jim closed the door.

 -Captain I don't understand what's the point of all th-

 And before Spock could finish his sentence, Jim pressed his body against the door along with his lips on Spock's, holding on his shoulders so he could make the kiss last as long as he wanted. For Jim's surprise, Spock didn't fight back, actually, he touched Kirk's neck and kissed him back, feeling his body being pressed against the door by Jim's.

 As he felt Spock reciprocate the touch, Jim opened his mouth, touching gently Spock's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. The first officer did the same, touching Kirk's tongue with his own as he felt those strong hands keeping his body still. Jim took Spock's tongue in his mouth in a gentle kiss, slowly relaxing his hands on the other's shoulders as he felt him kiss back. It was amazing, Jim wasn't aware Spock could kiss like that, in fact he wasn't aware he could french kiss at all. God, the way he was moving that tongue of his inside Jim's mouth... slowly massaging their lips together. We wanted it too, he needed to kiss Kirk again. He knew it.

 They kept on kissing for several minutes, Kirk still pressing Spock against the door as the rhythm started to grow faster. Jim's hands were now running along Spock's waist, his, were tangled on Jim's neck, playing with his fingers on the short blond hair at the back of his neck. At some point Kirk gently bit Spock's lower lip, feeling it warm and smooth pressed against his teeth. For his surprise, Spock did the same. Maybe it was all an experiment for him, or he just wanted to tease Kirk back. Jim moaned, he could't help himself any longer.

 Kirk ended the kiss with another bite on Spock's lip, he was feeling his mouth soared for kissing for so long, but he wanted more, he had Spock right there with him, he had to take the chance. So he started to brush his fingers on Spock's waist beneath the uniform as long with his lips on the other's neck, kissing it and gently licking a vein that was popping out of the skin. As he touched it with the tip of his tongue he felt the blood pump there, along with a cried moan of Spock. That's it, he found an weak spot. Kirk kept on kissing and licking Spock's neck, feeling the other pull his hair and whimper. That only made him want to do it even more, Spock's hands where holding tight on Jim's short hair as he started to bite Spock's skin just to see how he would react, he kept it going, gently sucking, licking and kissing on his neck, totally distracted by the reactions and whimpers of Spock, he as losing his breath as he pressed his hips against the other's and smirked. He could feel Spock's cock pressed tight against his uniform.

 Slowly Jim brushed his lips on a trail to Spock's pointy ear, whispering with a husky voice as he leaded one of his hands to Spock's visible erection and pressed it, feeling it's warmth through the fabric.

 -You know we're not supposed to bring our phasers to the chambers, First Officer?

 As he talked, Jim could feel Spock's breath out of sync, he tilted his head back to look at his face and took a glance of that it seemed to be a blushed Spock before he smashed their lips together once again. Now Spock was letting go, probably he stopped thinking about it and just started to feel it. His hands went down to Jim's ass and pulled him, searching for more. Kirk started to press his own erection at Spock's, whimpering on his mouth as he began to friction their cocks together in circles. Jim's hands holding tight at Spock's waist as he could feel the tip os his fingers go numb.

 Jim couldn't wait, we wanted now it and by the way he was moaning at the touch, he was sure Spock wanted it as much as him. With a rapid movement Jim took Spock's uniform in his hands and lifted it, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor as he pulled Spock and pushed him to the bed. He looked as Spock fell on the mattress and took his own shirt off, tossed it on the floor and got on his knees between the first officer's legs. He just couldt stop himself from staring at Spock's body while brushing his hands down his thighs. He was fit and muscular but still very thin and as Kirk slid down his hands to open Spock's trousers he was stopped, Spock was already unzipping and pulling his uniform. Jim smirked looking at his face and did the same with his. 

 Now they were both in their underwear, Jim grabbed Spock's cock through the thin fabric and he arched his back, moaning by the touch. Kirk kept a grin on his face by Spock's reactions, is was mesmerizing. He pulled his underwear off and took a glance at his face, Spock was flushing. Jim alternated the glance to Spock's dick laying there, fully erect over his stomach. By an impulse Jim leaded his hand there, Spock shivered as Jim slowly took his cock on his hand and pulled the foreskin back, watching as he exposed Spock's glans, shiny with pre cum. He could feel Spock's pulse on his dick along with a few moans as he slowly started to stroke it. 

 They were both rock hard, Jim could feel his glans hurt, his cock still pressing against his underwear while he masturbated Spock in a nice slow rhythm. With his free hand Kirk slid his underwear down and massaged his own cock, hissing and pressing his eyes shut. He heard Spock moan and released both cocks, he must be close. Jim grabbed Spock's legs and lifted them, he supported both legs one in each shoulder and kept holding one of them so it would'nt slip. With the other hand Jim guided his own cock to Spock's asshole, circling it with his glans and whispering with a husky voice:

 -You want it, don't you, Spock?

 -It's rather illogical ask a question if you already know the answer, Captain.

 Kirk rolled his eyes at Spock's answer but felt his cock twitch at the same time, making him urge even more to fuck him.

 -Oh for Christ sake Spock, stop with this "illogical" crap!

 Just after finishing the sentence and realizing how rude he sounded Jim gave Spock a little kiss at one of his legs and whispered back:

 -And call me "Jim", Spock.

 As a response Spock just moaned and arched his back again. He didn't even care Jim was being rude, he wanted to be fucked, his body was aching for it. 

 Jim took a glance at Spock's face again and smirked before thrusting once. He regretted just after it, feeling Spock's muscles tighten around the head of his cock so hard it made it hurtfull. They both moaned loud as one and Jim mumbled as a joke out of his breath:

 -Please tell me you've got some lube...

 For his surprise, Spock reached for the nightstand and pulled one of the drawers, got a tube of lube and tossed it to Jim, who just smirked back and opened the cap with his thumb. Why did Spock had lube at his chambers? Maybe he had tried something on his own after the whole conversation about "having fun"...

 Jim just spluttered some of the gel down Spock's asshole and opened up a smile hearing the other hisses at the cold touch. With two of his fingers Jim massaged Spock's ring of muscles as he slowly started to relax and whimper, moving his hips against Kirk's fingers, which he took as a sight, thrusting inside easily both of his fingers, making the other moan loud. Jim swallowed hard feeling the urge for some fiction with his own cock by the sight of his fingers vanishing inside Spock's tight body and hissed back.

 Slowly, Kirk removed his wet fingers inside the other's body and touched his own erection, again pressing the head of his cock down Spock's asshole. With his other hand he continued to grab one leg over his shoulder, whimpering as his cock started to slid into Spock way easily now, but still slowly and tight. Spock grabbed the sheets on his pulse and moaned loud while Jim started to thrust in a slow rhythym, which made Jim move his hips with a little more strength then he intended. There was a loud noise caused by the two bodies hitting one another and they both moaned together as Spock involuntarily tightened his muscles around Kirk's cock. As a response, he kissed again Spock's leg and smirked taking a glance at his green blushed cheeks.

 Jim could feel Spock's muscles relax and get tight at every thrust of his and he was pretty sure Spock was doing it on purpose. He was paying attention to every reaction Jim had and he was enjoying it, they both were. Kirk was really loving it in a way he wasn't even aware sex could be, and for christ sake he was fucking his first officer. At his own room! He kept on moving, getting close to the climax at each thrust at Spock's asshole, which he could feel was getting tighter. Spock was flushed and kept on moaning, his voice getting husky and starting to fail, he was going to come. 

 Spock still had his hands grabbing the sheets as his life depended on that, so Kirk whispered between a few moans with another kiss on his leg:

 -Touch yourself Spock...

 He was using both hands to keep Spock's legs on his shoulders now that he was moving fast against Spock's ass and not just he wanted Spock to come, he wanted Spock to come for him, with him, and he was close, so close. Spock swallowed hard and let go of the sheets, with one of his hands he stroked his own cock, moaning in sync as Kirk thrusts hard against Spock's body. Jim tried to stay focus and watch as Spock wanked but just as the officer was getting closer, he tightned his muscles around Jim, making him tilt his head back and roll his eyes, coming with a silent scream inside Spock's asshole. Jim's dick was twitching as he filled him up but he couldn't keep himself from thrusting. He kept on going, feeling Spock's ring still getting tighter and tighter, his moans filling the room. Was just in time when Kirk opened his eyes, he took a glance and opened a big lazy smile being able to catch a flushed Spock reaching his orgasm with long and cried moans.

 Jim stared as Spock spilled all over his own stomach and slowed the rhythm until the spurts stopped, just then he realized how tired he was. Kirk took his breath and slowly removed Spock's legs of his shoulders, feeling the urge just fall exhausted on the bed, and so he did.  He whimpered and they both just layed there for a few moments, blushed, sticky, and sweaty, trying to catch their own breaths. 

 Spock was laying on his side and Kirk could't keep a smile out of his face, what a damn good shag he just had... they were both exhausted, Kirk still breathing loud as Spock broke the silence:

 -Jim... I'm not familiar with the post casual sex approach. I'm not quite sure if I must stay the night in bed with you or pretend like this didn't happened.

 As he heard what Spock said, Jim came closer, kissing the tip of his ear with a small laugh as he whispered with a still husky voice, wrapping Spock's waist with his arm:

 -Let's stay the night, Spock. 

 


End file.
